Show Me You Want It
by shiki94
Summary: All Ivelisse was supposed to be doing was asking Catrina for a rematch at the Trios titles she and her teammates lost at Ultima Lucha. She wasn't quite expecting to have to work for it the way she had to. IvelissexCatrina FEMSLASH Don't like, don't read. Rated M for language and sexual content.


***sets this plot bunny for this one-shot free from its cage* There! This idea is out there! *coughs* OK. Another Lucha Underground fic, I come bringing for the reading pleasure of everyone that gives this a shot. Now, I'm not quite sure where the idea for this one-shot came from. I think it was all just a combination of Ivelisse and Catrina interactions that happened over the course of seasons 1 and 2 of Lucha Underground, with what's happening in here coming from a moment in season 2. Basically what happened = Ivelisse went to visit then leader of the Lucha Underground Temple Catrina to ask for a rematch for the Trios titles she held with her teammates, Angelico and Son of Havoc. But, what all of us watching at home saw was Ivelisse coming out of Catrina's office, giving Angelico and Havoc the green light for their rematch. So, this is my pervy take on what happened while Ivelisse was in Catrina's office and how she earned the rematch.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers used and mentioned in this fic. They are the property of themselves, Lucha Underground, and the other promotions they wrestle for. I only own the ideas going into this.**

 **(One last note. I should point out that Ivelisse and Catrina are kinda written out of character (OOC) at points. OK, that's my last note. Onto the fic!)**

"I can't believe I'm even going to do this," Ivelisse said, standing outside of the door leading into the office of the person who had taken control of the Lucha Underground Temple.

"Come on, Ivey. Do it for us," Angélico said. "If anyone has a chance of trying to talk to her, it's you."

Wanting to argue with the taller man, Ivelisse felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to look behind her, Ivelisse saw her other Trios team partner, Son of Havoc, give her a look that said "If you need any help in there, just scream and we'll come in to help." Understanding this, Ivelisse nodded her head to the bearded masked man before taking a breath in and letting it out and raising her hand to knock on the glass of the office door. "You may enter," said a voice inside the office. Swallowing, Ivelisse took hold of the doorknob, and, giving the metallic fixture a turn, pushed open the door and then closed it behind her.

Turning around in the red armchair she was sitting in, new leader of the Lucha Underground Temple, Catrina, asked "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. You may not know this, but me and my boys, we want a rematch for _our_ Trios titles," Ivelisse said, cutting right to the chase.

Lazily spinning a pen around in her hand, Catrina asked "And what exactly makes you think you and your boys even _deserve_ a rematch for the Trios titles?"

"Because we got robbed at Ultima Lucha by your damn zombies! Not to mention, you knocked me out with that damn rock of yours!" Ivelisse scowled.

"Well, you know how Trios matches can go, Ivelisse," Catrina said with a smirk. "Like so many other things that happen here, you can never really know just _what's_ going to happen next. Expect the unexpected, as some people would say."

"Yeah, I'm a bit aware of that much," Ivelisse said. "After all, one of my Trios teammates is a prime example of that."

"So, he is. Angélico, the South African angel," Catrina said. "He's certainly one that's been giving my Disciples and some others trouble."

"What can I say?" Ivelisse said, shrugging as a smirk of her own crossed her face and she leaned forward. "When Angel wants to kick ass, _nothing_ is going to stop him. Same goes for Havoc, the Man from the Open Road. And...the same goes for me, too, the Baddest Bitch in the Building."

Cocking an anticipatory eyebrow, Catrina said "Just what are you getting at, exactly?"

"What I came in here for when I first walked in your office. Just give me, Angel, and Havoc a Trios title rematch. Then, I'll be out of your hair and out of your office," Ivelisse said, trying to keep the impatient bite out of her voice.

"Hmm," Catrina thought this over, lazily tapping the pen against her chin before saying "I... _suppose_ I could give you, Angélico, and Son of Havoc a rematch."

"Really? That's great. I'll just go te-" "But. There is _one_ condition to this," Ivelisse began before getting cut off by the other woman. Fighting the scowl that was threatening to break across her face, Ivelisse asked "And, _what_ , dare I ask, is this condition?"

Rising from her seat behind the desk as she put the pen down, Catrina walked around to the shorter woman and stopped next to her, her body very close to Ivelisse's. Raising a hand and running it through Ivelisse's long, dark hair before stopping and grabbing a fistful of it as she yanked the Puerto Rican's head back, Catrina smirked at the startled yelp that escaped the shorter woman and said "Show me just how much you want this rematch for yourself and your boys."

"Wha...what do you even mean by that?" Ivelisse asked, her head hurting a bit where Catrina yanked her hair.

Instead of answering the shorter woman's question, Catrina leaned in and pressed her lips to the shorter woman's. And as she expected, she faced some resistance from Ivelisse.

Managing to rip her lips away from the taller woman's, Ivelisse spat "The hell are you doing?!"

"Giving you a taste of what it is that you can do to earn your rematch. All you have to do is please me, and I'll give you your rematch," Catrina said.

" _Please you_?" Ivelisse questioned, not sure if she wanted to follow what the Latina was getting at. "So...what? You just want me to kiss you?"

"Whatever you think it is that I want. ...Of course, ...I could always just deny you three another shot right now and make you wait," Catrina said.

"No!" Ivelisse shouted. Taking a breath in and letting it out, Ivelisse thought to herself _'I can't believe I'm about to do_ any _of this'_ before leaning in and reattaching her lips to the taller woman's as she began to move her lips against Catrina's. So far, it seemed like what she was doing was working because she could feel Catrina returning her kiss with one of her own, trying to match the pace she was setting. Not wanting to possibly lose control of a situation where she could potentially make the mistress of the dark bend to _her_ power, Ivelisse managed to reach behind her and slapped Catrina's hand out of her hair. Pulling away from the taller woman, Ivelisse panted out "Get in that damn chair of yours. I don't think I can do this standing up."

Liking the tone present in Ivelisse's voice, Catrina obliged with the shorter woman's command and took her seat back in her chair, doing her best to keep the eager look off of her face.

Walking around behind the desk, Ivelisse took hold of the Latina's face as she pressed her lips back to Catrina's and resumed the kiss they broke just earlier. Feeling herself get lost deeper and deeper in the kiss, Ivelisse unconsciously broke the kiss as she kissed her way down Catrina's jaw and down her neck. One third of the former Trios Champions wasn't exactly expecting that she'd get so lost and wrapped up in a kiss that was started by _Catrina_ - _of all people_ -in the first place, so to be in control of such a situation was pretty exciting for Ivelisse...in more ways than one. Kissing her way all the way down Catrina's neck, Ivelisse was stopped by the neckline of the black sleeveless top the other woman was wearing. Pulling away, Ivelisse looked up at Catrina's face, and was surprised by what she was seeing: Catrina's dark eyes seemed to be glazed over in an oddly dazed way, her lips were parted as she breathed in and out a bit heavily, and there were a few beads of sweat on her forehead, apparent by the strands of hair in her bangs that were sticking to her forehead. Ivelisse honestly wanted to question why this was, but...she had a pretty good idea of why the normally icy Latina looked the way she did right now; and it was because...well, everything they were doing was pretty damn hot. And, for as much as Ivelisse didn't want to admit it to herself, she was starting to feel a bit like how she guessed Catrina was feeling right now.

Trying to get her breathing under control, Catrina said "I...didn't say...you could stop."

"It's your shirt," Ivelisse said, swallowing to fight the sudden dryness in her mouth. "Your damn shirt's in the way."

Smirking a bit as she let out a chuckle, Catrina said "And, who said I was going to be taking off my shirt for you, little girl?"

"Bu-but you said-" Ivelisse began before Catrina cut in and said "I said you had to please me however you think it is that _I_ want you to. What makes you think I want you getting under my shirt right now?"

"Well then, what the hell else am I supposed to do?" Ivelisse asked before realization hit her like Catrina's rock to her head did at Ultima Lucha. Her eyes widening a bit, Ivelisse asked "You can't mean... You want _me_ to do... _that_ to you?"

"Only if you think that's what I want. Need I remind you of what's at stake for you here," Catrina said.

 _'My Trios rematch for me, Angel, and Havoc,'_ Ivelisse thought. Taking another breath in and letting it out, Ivelisse said "OK. Just...let's get this over with."

"That's a good girl," Catrina purred. Moving forward a bit in the chair, the Latina watched as Ivelisse reached down for the waist of Catrina's black leather pants and first undid her belt and then unbuttoned her pants.

After having done the work of loosening Catrina's belt and unbuttoning her pants, Ivelisse reached around behind the other woman and tried to slide the form-fitting leather down Catrina's legs. Having managed to finally get Catrina's pants down past where the tops of her boots began, Ivelisse said "How the hell do you even manage to put these things on? They're so damn hard to just get down your legs."

"Takes some work to get them on, but it's worth it, seeing how good they make my ass look," Catrina said with a smirk.

"Can't lie about that," Ivelisse agreed. ...Although, hearing herself say this surprised Ivelisse. What was even going on here?! There's no way Ivelisse could actually be saying and thinking stuff like this about the woman somewhat responsible for her Trios title loss in the first place. _There was just no way_. Trying her best to shake these thoughts away, Ivelisse reached for the waistband of the black lace panties Catrina had on, and, taking the waistband in shaking hands, pulled the lace garment down Catrina's toned and lightly tanned legs until they were down where her pants were. Seeing Catrina's womanhood exposed to her, Ivelisse couldn't help the involuntary shiver that seemed to run up and down her spine. "Oh my god," Ivelisse breathed out, surprised by seeing Catrina's naked lower half on display.

Letting out a prideful chuckle, Catrina said "Sounds like someone's liking what they see", her smirk still in place.

Feeling her cheeks start to heat in what she could only guess was embarrassment, Ivelisse mumbled "Don't fucking flatter yourself, okay? I just...I've never... _been_ with another woman before, let alone be with another woman _like this_."

"Don't worry, Ivelisse. I don't bite," Catrina surprisingly soothed before adding in that familiar tone she usually had "...That is, unless people ask me to."

"And, why would people ask... Never mind. I don't think I want to know that right now," Ivelisse said before adding under her breath _"Not when I'm about to do something like this."_ Not giving Catrina a chance to respond, Ivelisse ran a finger around the outside of Catrina's womanhood before really trailing a finger lazily up and down the outside of Catrina's opening. It seemed like this was working as Ivelisse could hear the dark madam moaning a bit, panting out "Mmm. Just like that, Ivelisse." Deciding to be a bit more adventurous, Ivelisse decided to push the same finger inside of Catrina, the other woman's warm walls seeming to close around her digit automatically. "Holy shit. You feel tight," Ivelisse remarked.

"Take that as a sign that I'm looking forward to this," Catrina managed to get out around the moans that were building inside her. "And...I suggest you not make me wait."

"Don't worry, Your Highness. Wouldn't wait to keep you waiting, now would I?" Ivelisse teasingly asked. Moving her finger around, Ivelisse began a slow rhythm of moving her finger in and out of Catrina's tight, warm, and wet lower walls. It was a good thing the Puerto Rican woman had seen porn with stuff like this in it. Otherwise, she'd probably be totally lost here about just what to do.

Feeling Ivelisse working her lower regions like how she was now, Catrina could barely hold in the moans that were threatening to escape her. She honestly couldn't believe that this was happening to her right now as...well, it just didn't seem like who she is. She, who was normally so calm, cool, and collected. She, who commanded an army of death that managed to cast their reach over the Temple. She, who took down many people with her Lick of Death...was currently being reduced to a nearly trembling, moaning mess all because of the handiwork of one of the many enemies she had made in the Temple. Around her moans, Catrina got out "Ive...lisse. Get...up here. NOW." Seeing the Puerto Rican oblige this, Catrina grabbed two fistfuls of Ivelisse's hair and, bringing the other woman almost nose-touchingly close, crashed her lips into Ivelisse's in a kiss that wasn't so much fueled by her wanting to make Ivelisse get her off; it was more a kind of kiss where she just needed to feel more of the self-proclaimed Baddest Bitch in the Building, her original intentions pretty much having gone out the window.

As if her enjoyment over this bit of exploring Catrina's body wasn't surprising enough, Ivelisse found the sudden, abrupt, and forceful kiss from the Latina to be just as much of a surprise; not because of the fact that she was kissing her again, but because of how crazed and messy Catrina seemed to be. ...In fact, if Ivelisse didn't know any better, she'd almost swear that Catrina was _actually enjoying this_ more than just as a way of trying to break her down a bit. ...And, if Ivelisse could be totally honest with herself, she was enjoying this quite a bit herself; from the kissing to the fingering to the conversating between the two, this was definitely one of the more interesting ways of showing someone how much she wanted something from them.

All of this between the two women only lasted a few minutes more before Catrina yanked Ivelisse's head away from her and the Latina bit her lip to hold in the moans and other sounds that threatened to escape her as a pretty fierce orgasm ripped through her. Her orgasm finally having finished sweeping through her, Catrina released her hold on Ivelisse's long dark brown locks, her body spent from the earth-moving orgasm she just experienced as she leaned backwards in her chair.

Seeing Catrina in the throes of orgasmic bliss, Ivelisse was captivated by how the mistress of the dark looked: From the way she was biting her lip to how she had her eyes closed to how she seemed to all but rise up out of her chair, Ivelisse was blown away by how-dare she think it-sexy Catrina looked right then. Even after the last of her orgasm left her, Ivelisse _still_ thought Catrina looked pretty sexy. Feeling as though her work was done, Ivelisse pulled out of Catrina's womanhood, her finger and her knuckles pretty much covered in what she guessed were Catrina's orgasmic juices. Wiping her hand on the thigh of her pants, Ivelisse almost asked Catrina about her Trios rematch, but...strangely enough, at that moment, Ivelisse felt it would be best to just leave and come back again to ask. Beginning to walk out of the office, Ivelisse made it part of the way to the door before Catrina, who was still trying to get her breath back, said "Stop!" Turning back to look at the other woman, who was leaning back in the red chair, Ivelisse watched as Catrina slowly breathed in and out.

Finally feeling as though she got her breathing under control, Catrina said "OK, Ivelisse. You earned your team your Trios rematch. And, you're getting it...next week."

Feeling a slight smirk come across her face, Ivelisse said "I figured I did after I pretty much sent your ass up into orbit. Thanks a lot, boss lady."

Not really able to come up with a retort at that moment-mostly because she didn't want to see how cute Ivelisse looked smirking right then-Catrina turned around in her chair and said "Get out of my office", not wanting the shorter woman to see what she felt was a slight blush start to color her cheeks.

Stifling a chuckle over this, Ivelisse smoothed her hair down before opening the door and heading out to rejoin her Trios teammates as she closed the door behind her.

Seeing Ivelisse finally come out of the office, Angélico hurriedly pushed himself off of the wall with Son of Havoc following suit. "So?" Angélico asked.

"What did she say?" Havoc asked.

"Relax, boys. I got us our rematch. Next week, we're getting our rematch for _our_ belts against Catrina's damn zombies," Ivelisse said.

"Sweet!" Angélico all but shouted as he fist pumped the air. "Guess this means we're going to have to train some more since we're going up against the Disciples."

"We can take them, Angel," Havoc said, clapping a hand down on the South African's shoulder. "All we're going to have to really do is..."

But, Ivelisse didn't seem to hear any of Angélico and Havoc's planning. Her mind was elsewhere at the moment, still back in the office where she had an encounter with darkness, and she was able to fight back and tame the darkness for now. ...And...for as odd as this seemed for her to even think, Ivelisse was _actually_ beginning to hope that maybe- _just maybe_ -she'd get to have another "meeting" like that with Catrina again some time soon.

 **...Well, now. I guess that's one way you can work to get something you want. Surprisingly, looks like Catrina actually enjoyed making Ivelisse "work" for her title shot. An even bigger surprise was that Ivelisse seemed to enjoy "working" for her title shot. Now, I will admit that this is a pairing that I've been wanting to experiment with writing for a while now because of their interactions with each other in the Lucha Underground Temple, so I feel that this was a great piece (*coughs*ofhotness*coughs*) for me to write...also, it means I'm getting another dinghy of a ship of mine out there (Hooray!). So, I guess the question now would be if I'm going to write anything else with these two together. Mmm...maybe. All just depends on whether or not another plot bunny for these two manages to hop its way into my mind. So, until next time, don't forget to R &R please. And, to those that gave this a chance, thanks a bunch. =)**


End file.
